La Bella y la Bestia
by Maria Jor
Summary: La historia de La Bella y la Bestia al más puro estilo SM. "...Cuando el amor es verdadero hasta el corazón más frío se puede derretir..." Advertencia: contiene lemon yaoi y hetero.


La Bella y la Bestia

La siguiente historia no la hice yo sola. Primeramente quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial para mí: gracias Álex por ser parte de esta locura! :)

Lo que leerán a continuación sera una adaptación a este maravilloso cuento con algunos personajes pertenecientes al mundo de SM de Naoko.

Este One Shot participa del reto: "Cuentos de Sailor Moon" del grupo Constelación Estelar.

…

Comenzará como todo cuento infantil, aunque de infantil no tendrá nada.

ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon.

Que lo disfruten.

…

Erase una vez en un país muy pero muy lejano un joven príncipe que habitaba en un magnifico castillo casi escondido en un gran bosque. A pesar de la majestuosidad del lugar y de los alrededores, éste era un ser solitario que prefería pasar sus días en la oscuridad del palacio.

La gente en el pueblo hablaba sobre lo que había sucedido con algún que otro detalle de mas o de menos, algunos hasta decían que el lugar se encontraba abandonado, otros que estaba encantado por algún tipo de hechizo. Pero en realidad nadie nunca lo había visto, no sabían cómo era él realmente, ninguno lo conocía, nadie sabía a ciencias ciertas que sucedía allí dentro, solo sus habitantes y así pasaron los años…

Una tarde como cualquier otra, de un frio invierno, una joven se dirigía hacia el pueblo. Mientras caminaba observaba a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soñar despierta.

\- Aquí todo es igual, nada cambia- se quejo mientras se comía unos dulces que había llevado para el camino, por si acaso le daba hambre, aunque siempre le daba hambre.

Cada día era como el anterior, todos seguían sus rutinas tanto que parecería que siguieran un libreto.

-Como me gustaría que la vida fuera como en los libros, mas… ¡interesante!- Serena no era una chica intelectual como se suele decir, solo le gustaba leer historietas y cuentos en donde haya fantasía, romance, acción y porque no, también drama. Le gustaba creer en los cuentos de hadas e historias con finales felices. Era una jovencita común, muy despistada, algo torpe, glotona y hasta un poco holgazana; no resaltaba del montón, pero eso sí poseía un gran corazón que los que la conocían sabían que esa era realmente su belleza.

-Buenos días Serena-

\- Buenos días señor-

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-

-A la biblioteca a buscar un nuevo cuento porque este ya me lo termine y …-

-A que bueno, bueno ve que está por cerrar, ya es la hora-

-Si iré corriendo, gracias- gritó mientras se alejaba-

-Que niña tan rara, siempre en la luna…-

…

Ya en la biblioteca.

-Buenos días don Andrew-

-Buenos días Serena, ¿hoy vienes por otro cuento?-

-Si- dijo jovialmente mientras le entregaba el libro que había terminado de leer hace algunos minutos- hoy me llevaré este- y señaló uno de hadas y duendes.

Mientras emprendía el regreso a su casa no podía sacar la cara del libro, iba tan concentrada en la historia que caminaba leyendo y topándose con la gente a su alrededor.

-Ten más cuidado niña- le dijo alguien pero ella seguía inmersa en la historia.

\- Sácame una selfie así- dijo un joven a otro mientras le solicitó que le tome una fotografía posando delante de una fuente con la figura de una sirena.

-Salió genial Diamante-

-A ver dame- le requirió a su amigo -No Darién salió borrosa, haz otra-

-Está bien pero quédate quieto-

Mientras los muchachos se tomaban fotografías con la escultura, Serena se dirigía directamente a toparse con ellos.

-¡Auch!- exclamó ella al chocarse con el joven mientras este seguía posando.

-Hola linda, ¿de dónde saliste?- le dijo coquetamente.

-¿Que que?- preguntó tocándose la cabeza sentida por el golpe- Disculpe señor- exclamó pero sin miran quien era y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó mientras la sujetaba del brazo reteniéndola-

-¿Qué hace? Suélteme-

-Darién sácame una foto con esta hermosura- ella trató de soltarse mientras este la sujetaba, pero era en vano porque él era más grande y mucho más fuerte que ella.

Durante el forcejeo se le cayó su libro al suelo justo sobre un charco.

-¡No! ¡Mi libro!- se lamentaba mientras se agacho a recogerlo.

-Porque te preocupas si es solo un libro, te comprare 10 mas si quieres- tratando de sujetarla nuevamente.

\- Aléjese de mí- le ordenó y se escapó velozmente.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes!- aunque quedó muy enojado mientras la veía alejarse.

-¿Esa no es la hija del científico?-

-Sí lo es- su cara se había vuelto roja de la ira- Nadie me dice que no, no a mi-

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Ya lo veras-

…

Mientras tanto en su casa.

Su padre se encontraba en el sótano con uno de sus últimos inventos junto a su ayudante, ya que debía entregarlo al día siguiente, cuando de pronto escucha la puerta de entrada de la casa azotarse.

-¿Serena eres tú?-al no recibir respuesta subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, para luego notar q la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Serena que paso? ¿Estás bien?- dijo a través de la puerta-

-Si papa estoy bien- abrió la puerta pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Hija que pasó?- y notó que en una de sus manos sostenía un libro todo embarrado.

-Nada papa solo que arruine el libro y es de la biblioteca-

-Mañana vas y le explicas lo sucedido, pero ahora me lo explicas a mí-

-Solo me caí papa, nada mas- ella no quería decirle lo ocurrido a su padre ya que sabía que Diamante era el hombre más importante del pueblo y encima el que le encargó el trabajo que su padre estaba haciendo y eso le traería problemas, así que decidió no decirle nada.

-Hija debes prestar más atención cuando caminas, te puedes lastimar-

-Lo sé papa, lo tendré-

Al día siguiente bien temprano Kevin, el ayudante del padre de Serena, se dirigió a entregar el invento al Sr Diamante, pero esa mañana había mucha neblina y no se podía ver muy bien el camino.

-Vamos Artemis, apúrate que llegaremos tarde- le dijo a su corcel mientras trataba de guiarlo casi a ciegas, cuando de repente escuchó un aullido que lo estremeció hasta los huesos haciendo que Artemis se sacudiera y asustara tanto que logro tumbarlo al suelo al pobre. Era un lobo que se les acercaba, en ese pueblo en el bosque habitaban unos lobos muy feroces a los cuales se les debía tener miedo.

-Auxilio, auxilio- exclamó Kevin mientras corrió hasta que se topo con un portón de lo que parecía ser de una casa que se encontraba entre abierto y sin dudarlo entro cerrando justo a tiempo cuando el animal casi lo alcanzaba.

Asustado se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa, pero no llegaba nunca, el camino era interminable. No parecía ser una casa común y corriente, hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta y tocó sobresaltado. De repente esta se abrió, pareció que se había abierto sola ya que no se veía a nadie alrededor pero eso era a causa de la oscuridad en el lugar, no había casi iluminación.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien?-

-Buenos días señor, hace mucho tiempo que no recibimos visitas- salió alguien de entre las sombras bastante entusiasmado.

-¡Shhh, Cállate!-

-Por favor señor tome asiento- haciéndole caso omiso al fastidioso de su hermano. Se acercó al recién llegado y le señaló donde ubicarse. Mientras lo acomodó en un sillón cercano a la chimenea, la cual fue prendida por un funfuñon que rezongaba entre dientes.

-¿Una tacita de té señor para entrar en calor?- preguntó una señora con apariencia de ser la cocinera que se venía acercando acompañada de una niña pequeña.

-Chibi chibi ve a buscar algo para comer para el señor-

.-Si mama-

-No nada de té Lita, es un extraño y no sabemos qué quiere, uds dos vayan a la cocina no vaya a ser que el amo se despierte y nos vea aquí meta charla-

-Sepa disculpar a mi hermano señor, es un poco desconfiado-

-¿Poco?- se escuchó decir a la señora desde lejos.

-¿Amo? ¿Quien más vive aquí?-

No terminó la frase que se escuchó una puerta abrirse de un solo golpe.

-¡¿Porque hay un extraño en mi casa?!-

Kevin sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, alguien estaba bajando por las escaleras y no de muy buen humor. Estuvo tentado a marcharse de allí, prefería mil veces estar perdido en medio de la nada que en el mismo lugar que esa persona, porque por su tono de voz debía de estar realmente molesto.

Cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar al propietario de tal impactante cabreo se asombró. Era un chico alto, delgado, de ojos claros y piel pálida como la luna, nada de lo que realmente preocuparse. Kevin esperaba a alguien más robusto y con una apariencia más terrorífica.

-Lo siento señor, me perdí, sentí mucho miedo y…- tartamudeó.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Eso le da derecho a entrar en mi casa como si nada? - El tono de voz del propietario de la casa cada vez era más alto y amenazador.

\- No, claro que no señor, enseguida me marcho. Yo, lo siento mucho. – Kevin solo quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes, así que corrió hacia la puerta pero antes de que llegara a tocarla el joven se le burló.

\- Jajajaja, haberlo pensado antes de entrar, niño. Todo el que entra no puede salir de aquí, estamos todos encarcelados por culpa de esa maldita maldición.

-¡¿Maldición?!

\- Sí niño tonto. Todos estamos sometidos a una maldición y ahora tú también. Esta casa será tu tumba- el chico parecía disfrutar gratamente con la situación- Llévenlo a la habitación del ala norte y déjenlo allí.

Lita, amablemente, lo llevo hacia la habitación que este le había ordenado. Cuando llegaron, Kevin le pidió que le explicara qué era lo que pasaba allí.

-¿Qué es eso de una maldición?-

-Bueno, no sé si soy la más indicada para contestarte a esa pregunta. Veras: hace algunos años en el castillo se respiraba felicidad. El amo Seiya estaba con una chica y era feliz, todos éramos felices, se respiraba un ambiente de paz y armonía encomiable. Pero un día, el señor Seiya descubrió que esa chica solo lo engañaba, su nombre es Minako. Nunca nos dimos cuenta, era una chica de una apariencia tan inocente y dulce que pensamos que le haría bien al amo. Nos equivocamos.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿y por eso los hechizó? ¿O simplemente porque la dejó?-

-Así es. Hay personas que no soportan ser abandonadas y ella demostró ser una de ellas. Nos lanzó un hechizo, nos embrujó y desde entonces no podemos salir. Subsistimos a base de lo que hay en las alacenas. Por arte de magia, cada semana aparece comida. Pensamos que es Minako, nos quiere mantener vivos para así disfrutar de nuestro sufrimiento – se notaba que Lita se sentía agotada y triste.

-¿Y no hay ninguna forma de romper la maldición?- Kevin solamente quería marcharse de allí y pronto. Debía entregar el invento al sr. Diamante. Era la oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando Kenji Tsukino para darse a conocer, ya que un cliente de tanta importancia como el sr. Diamante no se tenía todos los días y él no quería ser el causante de que eso no sucediera.

-Sí la hay, pero es bastante complicado que suceda. Ahora intenta descansar- Lita se marchó, dejando a Kevin con una desconcertante duda.

…

En casa de los señores Tsukino, Kenji estaba muy preocupado porque Kevin todavía no había regresado. Así que pensó ir a buscarlo pero no pudo ir muy lejos, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y no quería dejar a su hija y mujer desamparadas.

Serena desde su cuarto lo escuchó todo y decidió ir ella a buscarlo, como en sus historias por fin podría vivir la aventura soñada, así que por la noche cuando todos estaban descansando salió de su casa camino a la del sr. Diamante, al que no soportaba, pero no le quedó mejor opción que empezar por ahí su búsqueda.

Hacía un tiempo horrible, incluso se puso a diluviar. Sintió que no podía seguir caminando, tenía que resguardarse de ese temporal o acabaría congelada y probablemente sin vida, pero por más que buscaba un buen sitio no encontraba nada, hasta que finalmente lo halló. Un castillo enorme se levantaba majestuosamente en la colina, podría ser un refugio perfecto, así que sin más dilación se encamino hacia allí.

A mitad del camino pudo apreciar los aullidos de varios lobos. Parecía que ese lugar estaba infestado de ellos. Sintió mucho miedo pero no quiso amedrentarse por ello. Siempre la habían tratado como una niña llorona que no servía para nada y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de demostrarlo no se iba a echar atrás, así que continuó pero antes quería comprobar algo, quería saber si Kevin había sufrido la misma mala suerte que ella y se había perdido en mitad de ese temporal. No por algo el único que le ganaba de despistado era él. Dio la vuelta al castillo y fue a dar con las caballerizas, si Kevin estaba allí Artemis debía de encontrarse en ese lugar. Intentó abrir las puertas pero estaban bien cerradas y el temporal se lo hacía más difícil.

Kevin, en su cuarto, no paraba de llorar, al pensar que nunca más podría ver a sus seres queridos se sentía muy desdichado. Mientras lloraba se sobresaltó al escuchar como alguien intentaba abrir alguna puerta, justo debajo de él. Cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir la ventana y encontrarse a Serena aporreando la puerta de las caballerizas como si de un malhechor se tratara.

-Serena, ¡!Serena!¿Qué haces aquí? Gracias a Dios que has venido, necesito ayuda-

-¡!Kevin! ¡! Por fin te encuentro! Papá y mamá están muy preocupados por ti. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sal que nos vamos-

-No puedo, estoy prisionero, nadie que entra puede salir de aquí... ¿Serena?-

Serena no era una chica con grandes dotes para la paciencia. Antes de que Kevin le dijese nada ya había dado la vuelta y se disponía a entrar en el castillo. Se encontraba bastante enfadada, su aspecto dulce se vio empañado con un mohín, no podía entender como Kevin estaba tan ricamente en ese castillo mientras sus padres estaban tan preocupados.

-¡!TOC, TOC, TOC! - Serena aporreo la puerta impacientemente.

Un joven de pelo oscuro recogido con una cola baja le abrió. Y ella entró empujándolo, sin esperar invitación, buscando a Kevin.

Seiya se quedó aturdido por la entrada de esa chica, que maleducada entrar en propiedad ajena de ese modo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, niñata malcriada? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de ese modo?- Seiya estaba encolerizado.

-Estoy buscando a un amigo, dígale que baje que nos vamos. ¡Pero ya! – Serena estaba muy molesta y encima ese chico tan engreído la había llamado niña malcriada, ¿pero quién se había creído que era?-

-¿Un amigo, enserio? ¿Por eso haces esto? Si al menos fuese tu novio, pero que va una niña tonta como tú nunca podría tener novio-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo puedo tener al que quiera-

-Si claro, si me disculpas me voy a dormir, me aburres – Seiya se marchó dejando a Serena con la palabra en la boca, eso le hizo reír. Esa niña tonta no iba a tratarle como a un don nadie.

…

Mientras tanto en el pueblo.

La madre de Serena se encontraba cuidando a su esposo que aún seguía con fiebre cuando de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta. Pero sin esperar a que estos contestaran escucharon como alguien entró a los gritos.

-¿Dónde estás Tsukino?-

-Tu quédate aquí cariño yo veré que sucede-

-Ten cuidado amor- le aconsejó y trató de levantarse pero le era imposible, tenía más de 40 grados de temperatura.

-¿Qué sucede Sr Diamante, que hace aquí?- preguntó ella mientras este se le abalanzaba.

-¿Dónde está su esposo?-

-Está en el cuarto, el está muy enfermo- trató de explicarle pero este se adentro en la habitación donde se encontraba Kanji.

-¡Tsukino eres un mentiroso! ¡No cumpliste con tu palabra!-

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó la esposa intrigada.

-De lo que le encargue, aún no ha llegado a mi casa-

-¿Entonces Kevin no se lo ha entregado? ¿Dónde estará ese muchacho?-

\- ¿Y si algo le paso?-

-Mujer cálmate, déjanos solos-

-Está bien, me llamas cualquier cosa-

-Está bien Ikuko no te preocupes-

Diamante espero que la mujer se marchara y se volteo hacia Kanji con una cara de maldad.

-Bueno, si tu no me entregas el invento yo…- se hizo el pensativo durante unos segundos- yo me llevaré a tu hija a cambio.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quiere a mi hija? ¡No la meta en esto!-

-Está decidido, cuando lo obtenga te la devolveré… tal vez- dijo esto último en una voz casi imperceptible y se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha, pero al no encontrarla entro en cólera.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Serena?-

-En su cuarto- dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a este -¿Cómo que no está?- inquietándose cada vez mas.

-¡Kanji! Serena no está en su cuarto!- ya casi en un ataque de nervios.

-Esa niña nos escucho hablar hoy, estoy seguro que fue a buscarlo… se cree que la vida es una aventura- enojado y a la vez preocupado el sr Tsukino intentó levantarse de la cama pero no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias.

A todo esto Diamante solo observaba con atención y sin perder tiempo se le ocurrió lo que para él era una gran, gran idea.

-¡Yo me encargo!- expresó agrandando el pecho en pose como de súper héroe.

Ambos padres lo miraron desconcertados.

-Que yo me encargare de encontrar a su hija y de traerla a salvo…-

-¡Ay muchísimas gracias! ¿Cómo podríamos agradecerle? Estaremos siempre en deuda con usted- la madre lo interrumpió, no lo dejaba terminar de hablar.

-¿Una deuda? Y… no se que podría pedirles a cambio...- haciéndose totalmente el ingenuo.

-El padre hizo una cara de miedo, sabía la fama que tenía diamante, no era una buena persona, y mucho menos para su hija.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Si yo la encuentro y la regreso sana y salva ud Tsukino me entregara la mano de su hija.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede pedir eso? Ella es una niña aun-

Es mi oferta la tomas o la dejas- y se dio la vuelta en actitud de ofendido pero enseguida agregó- Aunque sería una lástima que una jovencita tan hermosa y desvalida como ella este sola a estas horas de la noche en el medio del bosque con la manada de lobos que hay… y le podría pasar algo terrible… ¡oh Dios no quiero ni pensarlo!- sobreactuó llevándose la mano a la cabeza como en señal de pena y preocupación.

-Está bien, si la encuentra ella será su esposa, se lo prometo-su rostro contemplaba resignación.

-¡Kenji no!-

-Pero tráigala sana y salva-

-Es un trato- exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo lamentándose. La madre solo sollozaba no podía creer en que habían metido a su pequeña.

Afuera de la casa de los Tsukino Diamante se encontró con Darién.

-¿Y? ¿No estaba la niña?-

-No no estaba, pero mejor, logre que el padre me la sirviera en bandeja, ahora no será necesario raptarla, ni encerrarlo en el psiquiátrico a él… aunque si me trae problemas lo hare-

-¿Entonces ahora que haremos Diamante?-

-La buscaremos y la traeremos-

-¿A su casa?-

-¡Noo! ¡A mi casa! Si será mi futura esposa- su rostro solo mostraba un orgullo y vanidad tan grandes que no le cabían dentro- Vamos que debe estar en el bosque buscando al inútil de Kevin que tiene mi invento- y así juntos se marcharon planeando el plan que ellos llamaron: rescate a la futura esposa.

…

De regreso en el castillo.

-¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Qué tipo tan engreído!- seguía rezongando en voz alta dirigiéndose a este joven que tanto la había hecho enojar.

-Sepa disculparlo al amo, el no es malo, solo que ud se adentro de esta manera y…-

-¿Y? ¿Qué es mi culpa que me tratara así? ¡Él es un mal educado!- estaba enfurecida, ella no era una joven mal educada ni trataba así a las personas pero ese joven la había hecho exasperar.

-¡Y no soy ninguna niñita!- le terminó de gritar hasta que su figura se perdió de su vista.

-Cálmate un poco, ¿sí?- Lita trató de consolarla.

-Si por favor cálmenla porque sus gritos me desesperan-

-¡Yaten!- dirigiéndose a este- Discúlpelo mi hermano es así, pero los demás tenemos mejor humor. Me presento: me llamo Taiki y estoy a sus servicios damisela-

Serena volteó hacia esta persona más calmada.

-Me llamo Serena y vine por mi amigo… y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Kevin?-

-¿Entonces es solo un amigo? ¿No es su novio ni esposo ni nada por el estilo?-

-¿Disculpe? ¿Se me está insinuando?- ya estaba volviendo su cólera y lo estaba por abofetear por desubicado.

-No, no por favor, discúlpeme señorita-

-Déjamelo a mí, yo le explico, tú no tienes tacto- dijo Lita apartándolo y sentándose al lado de Serena.

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué sucede aquí?-

-Toda persona que entra aquí no puede salir-

-¿Cómo que no podemos? Seguro es ese principito que nos tendrá prisioneros, ¿no es así? Ya verá, ¿A dónde se fue? Ya me escuchara…-

-No pequeña no es que él lo decida, estamos bajo un hechizo, los que entran nunca más pueden salir, nunca más-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bienvenida al paraíso querida- le dijo sarcásticamente Yaten mientras mordía una manzana.

-Pero algo se debe poder hacer-

-¡Sí que se puede!-

-¡Shh!- Lita silenció a Taiki.

-Ahora descansa, mañana te seguiré contando, Chibi Chibi acompáñala a la jovencita a uno de los cuartos de hospedes por favor-

-Si mama, ven conmigo- y tomó la mano de Serena para dirigirla a una de las habitaciones.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste contarle?-

-¿No vez que lo odia en este momento? ¿Cómo podrías pedirle eso justo ahora? Deberemos tener paciencia-

-¿Y si nunca sucede?-

-Esperemos que si-

…

En la casa de los Tsukino.

-¡No voy a permitir de ningún modo que ese malhechor se quede con nuestra niña! – pensó Kenji. No podía hacerle eso a su hija, así que cuando su mujer dormía se puso un abrigo, el más gordo que tenía junto a una bufanda que le cubría toda la cara y se marchó en busca de su hija. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que lo hiciese Diamante, debía hacerlo.

De nuevo en el castillo.

-¡Ay!¿Y ahora cómo lograré salir de aquí? Mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados y de seguro que la comida que tiene aquí no esta tan rica como la del pueblo. ¡No podré sobrevivir!- se lamentaba una Serena muy hambrienta.

-¿Así que quieres comer?-

Serena se asustó, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su habitación, y ese alguien no era nada más que Seiya.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí, principito maleducado?-

-Toque a la puerta como un siglo pero no respondiste, creo que pensar en comida te deja tonta – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Márchate!-

-Lo siento, solo quería disculparme por lo sucedido anteriormente. Y como disculpa quería enseñarle el resto del castillo, si usted quiere y luego la llevaré a ver a su amigo Kevin. Él ahora se encuentra descansando.

Serena se lo pensó, ese chico le caía muy mal pero, ¿cuántas veces podría tener la oportunidad de recorrer un castillo así? Estaba muerta de la intriga.

-Está bien, acepto. ¡Pero no se pase de listo conmigo!-

-No, tranquila – a Seiya le empezaba a agradar esta chica. Era tan distinta a las que anteriormente había conocido, era especial, e involuntariamente sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en la búsqueda de Diamante.

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido esa niña? Cuando la encuentre la meteré en mi casa y de ahí no saldrá nunca. –estaba muy enfadado, llevaba 2 horas buscándola y no la encontraba. El frio empezaba a molestarlo soberanamente.

-Tranquilo, la encontraremos – le dijo su fiel amigo Darien.

-Más nos vale, porque si no tendré que volver a mi plan anterior y no me apetece ir secuestrando gente. ¡Aunque por amor todo se hace! – Diamante reía al imaginarse a Kenji en esa situación.

-Tienes razón – Darien le seguía siempre la corriente a su gran amigo, y como buen lacayo que era hace tantos años o porque no también mal llamado lameculos, esta no fue una excepción.

-Estas son las habitación de los invitados ¡Tengo muchas! Y por aquí se encuentran los baños, si quiere disponer de ellos puede hacerlo en cualquier momento señorita...-

-Tsukino, Serena Tsukino. Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, me vendrá bien un baño caliente después para templar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Hace mucho frio ahí afuera – mientras Serena dijo esto se llevó sus manos a los brazos y los rodeo, estaba congelada aún.

-No, señorita Serena. Báñese ahora mismo. Ha pasado mucho frio ahí afuera y además se nota que esta empapada con la lluvia y si no se enfermará.

-¡Pero yo quiero seguir viendo el resto del castillo! - exclamó con un deje de tristeza en su voz e hizo un gesto de niña pequeña aguantándose el llanto, realmente parecía una niña pequeña y eso a Seiya le produjo una ternura que hacía mucho que no experimentaba.

-No se preocupe señorita Serena, yo vendré a buscarla en una hora y le seguiré enseñando. Pero ahora por su salud dese un baño, por favor-

-De acuerdo, me sentará bien. Muchas gracias señorito principito- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Jajaja, mi nombre es Seiya, Seiya Kou- de normal no le gustaba que le dijesen así pero que ella lo dijera no le importó. Le gustaba esa niña.

-Está bien, Seiya Kou, me voy a dar un baño. Hasta luego- y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El baño era enorme y mientras Serena se daba ese baño que tanto necesitaba pensó en muchas cosas. Pensó en sus padres, si se habrían dado cuenta ya de su desaparición, pensó en no poder volverlos a ver debido a la maldición. Pero aunque eso la apenaba el haber conocido al joven Seiya la reconfortaba. No sabía porque pero empezaba a experimentar unos sentimientos hacia él, tenía ganas de que ya se cumpliese la hora y no solamente para seguir viendo aquel solemne castillo.

En la búsqueda de Kenji

-Uff, no puedo más. Hace demasiado frio y Serena no aparece. Tengo que encontrarla a ella o a Diamante para decirle que no siga buscando, que nunca tendrá a mi hija-

Al poco tiempo se los encontró, Diamante iba acompañado de Darien y ambos parecían estar riéndose de alguna cosa.

\- ¡!Señor Diamante! Discúlpeme, tengo que hablar con usted-

-¡Que susto me ha dado Kenji! Pensé que sería alguien peligroso. No vuelva a hacer eso-

-Sí, lo siento. Miré señor Diamante, ya no tiene porqué continuar con la búsqueda. No le daré la mano de mi hija. Ella no es ninguna mercancía con la que se pueda negociar, si ella no quiere no tiene porqué ser su esposa. Así que no se preocupe, yo seguiré con la búsqueda de mi hija señor Diamante-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Teníamos un trato! – Diamante estaba muy disgustado.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero poner la felicidad de mi hija por debajo de los negocios. Primero es ella y su felicidad – tenía miedo, sabía que Diamante era muy peligroso, pero no podía hacerle eso a su hija.

-Muy bien, aténgase a las consecuencias señor y el invento se lo puede meter por el culo. Ya no lo quiero-

Darien había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Con estas palabras Diamante se quedó atónito y molesto junto con Darien, pero enseguida se marcharon dejando al señor Kenji en un estado entre tristeza y preocupación. El señor Diamante era una persona peligrosa y no sabía muy bien que podría llegar a hacerle.

Ya había pasado una hora y Seiya había ido a buscar a Serena como lo había prometido. Cuando Seiya la vió mojada y con ese sexy vestido que la había dejado se puso rojo y esto no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

-¿Qué te gusto o algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Gu-gustarme? No digas tonterías- Seiya tenía un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón latía muy deprisa. No, no le gustaba, le encantaba. Estaba cayendo en un hechizo mucho más potente que el de la casa, el del amor.

-Cualquiera diría que si- Serena estaba tentándolo. Se había puesto ese vestido y no el que traía para ver lo que sentía Seiya por ella, por ver si era correspondida.

-Em, vamos seguiré enseñándole el castillo. Tengo un cuarto que le encantará. – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para no descubrirse, la llevaría a su lugar preferido del castillo.

-¿Y por qué me encantará?-

-Porque sé que lo hará, ya lo verá señorita Serena-

-Puedes llamarme solo Serena, creo que si tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos lo mejor es que nos tuteemos ¿no crees?-

-Mmm, está bien, Serena. Tienes toda la razón. Y lo siento por que hayas entrado aquí. No te mereces esto-

-Gracias, tu tampoco-

Los dos se miraban como tontos pero ninguno advertía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Lita si, Lita los descubrió cuando iba a limpiar el baño que había sido utilizado por Serena y los vio en una actitud poco habitual para dos personas que hacía apenas unas horas se odiaban. Sonrió y se fue por donde vino para que no notasen su presencia, puede que esa chica fuese una bendición, un regalo caído del cielo para terminar con esta cruel maldición que hacía años que soportaban.

-Vamos te lo enseñaré-

-Está bien- la molestó que el contacto entre sus ojos se terminara. Debía admitirlo ahora que se había fijado bien en él, sus ojos le parecieron preciosos. Ese tono azulado oscuro la hizo perderse por un tiempo en su mirada.

Subieron un par de plantas y terminaron enfrente de una puerta de madera, enorme y robusta, parecía impenetrable.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. Te va a gustar ya lo verás-

Sin que Serena pudiese decir nada antes saco una llave y abrió esa puerta. Lo que encontró dentro la fascino. Había estanterías repletas de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo. Era un lugar enorme, mucho mayor que la biblioteca a donde iba cada semana por nuevos cuentos e historietas. Ahí debía de haber miles de libros. Se sentía embelesada, fascinada.

-Wow, esto es increíble. Que cantidad de historias de fantasía, acción, romance o aventuras entrañaran cada uno de estos libros. Sería maravilloso poder leerlos todos-

-Puedes hacerlo, este es mi cuarto especial, nadie entra en él salvo yo. Pero dado que compartimos aficiones y no quiero ser descortés te invito a que vengas cuando desees- mientras decía esto le hacía entrega de una de las llaves de su gran y preciada biblioteca.

-Enserio, muchas gracias. No puedo creérmelo. Te prometo que cuidaré mucho cada ejemplar. Muchísimas gracias.- Serena no pudo contener la efusión del momento y lo abrazo. Estuvieron así un rato, sintiéndose el uno al otro, se sentía tan bien. Ninguno de los dos quería que el abrazo terminase, pero tampoco querían hacer sentir incomodo al otro. Cuando se separaron, entraron a la gran biblioteca y Serena se puso a investigar mientras Seiya la miraba completamente cautivado.

\- Este debe ser fantástico, me hablaron mucho de él pero nunca logré encontrarlo. La biblioteca del pueblo está demasiado limitada.

\- Es uno de mis preferidos, esta genial. ¿Sabes? Te lo regalo-

\- ¿Me lo regalas?¿De verdad? ¿A mí?-

-No, le estaba hablando a la chica que hay detrás de ti-

Serena tan ingenua se giró y no vio a nadie.

-¿Qué chica? Yo no veo a nadie-

\- Jajajaja, claro que te lo regalo a ti, tontita-

Serena se sintió ofendida, dejo el libro donde estaba y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca pero Seiya la detuvo.

-Lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal. Perdóname. Hace mucho que no tenía a una chica delante y no sé muy bien cómo comportarme-

-¿Cómo qué no? Abajo hay chicas y chicos y hasta una niña-

-No me refería de esa forma-

-¿Y a qué forma te referías?-

-Mmm, olvídalo y lo siento por mi mal comportamiento, pero por favor, acepta mi regalo-

-Está bien – Serena fue a recoger el libro y se quedó hojeándolo mientras Seiya no podía apartar la vista de ella. ¿Era esta la chica que rompería la maldición? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que nunca había conocido a un ser más perfecto en su vida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? Puedes leerlo ahí cómodamente-

\- Esta bien, muchas gracias por el regalo de nuevo, eres muy amable – ambos se sonrieron con un deje de vergüenza.

\- De nada, vamos te acompaño-

Ya en su habitación Serena se puso a leer pero a cada momento se distraía. No podía dejar de pensar en Seiya. ¿Qué la estaba ocurriendo? ¿Esto sería lo que llaman amor?

Afuera, en la búsqueda de Kenji.

Llevaba horas buscándola y no la encontraba, empezaba a sentir sus miembros entumecidos y sabía que si continuaba podía costarle la vida, así que decidió volver a casa, muy a su pesar. Medio muerto no le serviría a Serena.

Cuando llegó a la casa su mujer estaba muy preocupada. Llevaba esperándole horas, no sabía a quién acudir ni que hacer, estaba terriblemente disgustada.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado? Me tenías muy preocupada. Primero Serena y luego tú. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado? – Ikuko estaba muy molesta y llorando.

-Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí. No quería que el señor Diamante la encontrase, no quería que nuestra hija fuese infeliz toda su vida al lado de alguien a quien no ama. Así que decidí ir yo mismo a buscarla pero no la encontré, mi amor - el señor Tsukino se encontraba destrozado.

-Tranquilo amor, aparecerá. Ella es fuerte y aunque es muy despistada habrá encontrado refugio en alguna parte. Hay que pensar en positivo, cariño. – Ikuko estaba muy preocupada por su hija pero no quería trasladar su malestar a su marido, no quería que la dejase sola de nuevo.

\- Eso espero, amor. Por el camino me encontré al señor Diamante con su fiel amigo Darien. Le dije que cesase en la búsqueda de mi hija. Que no pensaba darle su mano, prefiero su felicidad a mis negocios, así que ya no quiere mi invento pero no importa, saldremos de esta mi amor.

Acto seguido se fueron a la cama, no sin antes haberse dado Kenji una ducha caliente para recomponerse del frio. Decidieron descansar, mañana seria otro día y confiaban en que su hija Serena estuviese a salvo, poco podían hacer ahora.

Mientras tanto en la casa del Diamante.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es ese don nadie? ¡Repudiarme de esa forma no queriéndome dar la mano de su hija! ¿Soy un buen partido, a que si mi querido Darien?-

-Sabes que sí, para mi eres un gran partido. – Darien se preocupó por su comentario, no quería que Diamante adivinase que estaba enamorado de él desde hacía años y por eso aguantaba todos sus malos momentos.

\- ¡Ay , querido Darien! Ojala fueses una mujer. Así tan sumisa leal, serias una gran esposa para mí-

-Bueno, no soy mujer, ¿pero eso importa mucho? – Darien quiso arriesgarse, no sabía si en algún otro momento volverían a tener una conversación similar.

-Sí, la sociedad no acepta que dos personas del mismo sexo estén juntos. ¿Tú sabes lo que nos pasaría si se enterasen?-

-Sí, es cierto- Darien se dio cuenta por la respuesta de Diamante que no lo había rechazado. No dijo en ningún momento que eso le pareciese una abominación, simplemente dijo para respaldar su negación que la sociedad no lo vería con buenos ojos. Eso le hizo tener esperanzas, igual algún día su amigo dejaría de ser su amigo y pasarían a tener una relación, es lo que más anhelaba del mundo.

Estuvieron bebiendo un rato en el gran salón de la casa de Diamante para entrar en calor. Rieron mucho y finalmente decidieron ir a dormir.

Diamante se sentía muy desdichado a pesar de su fortuna, y por desgracia cada vez que bebía se acordaba de lo solo que estaba. Encima el estúpido del señor Tsukino se negaba a darle la mano de su hija. ¡Cómo si él no valiese nada! Estaba muy triste, y decidió ir a la habitación de su amigo para dormir con él, no quería estar solo.

-¿Darien? ¿Estás despierto?-

-Emm, si Diamante, ¿sucede algo?-

-No, quería preguntarte si podía dormir contigo esta noche, el beber no me hace bien, me hace acordarme de mi soledad – dijo Diamante con tristeza.

\- Claro, ven aquí- Darien estaba asombrado. ¿Diamante quería dormir con él? La cama no era muy grande, estarían muy pegados. ¿Y si sin querer hacia algo que le incomodará? ¿Y si pasaba algo? Se puso nervioso solo de imaginárselo.

-Gracias – se tumbó a su lado y después de arroparse se pasó un brazo de Darien alrededor de su cintura.

-Diamante, no sé si lo has notado alguna vez pero tengo sentimientos hacia ti y no sé si esto sea lo más recomendable – Darien quería abrirse completamente a Diamante, esa era la noche, lo sabía.

-No me importa Darien, ahora mismo no me importa que no seas una chica, solo sé que siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito. Sólo tú estás ahí y quiero que me abraces y no me sueltes nunca.

Darien sabía lo vulnerable que era Diamante. Aunque por fuera demostrase otra cosa por dentro tenía muchos traumas. Siempre había estado solo, sus padres murieron cuando él era muy joven. Y aunque nunca le había faltado dinero siempre había añorado compartir su soledad. Él, aunque no lo dijese, se había ilusionado con la joven Tsukino, pero como siempre todo le salía mal y aunque reaccionaba de una forma muy brusca haciendo ver que no le importaba y castigando a todos los que no le daban lo que querían como al señor Tsukino hacia unas horas cancelando su pedido y amenazándolo, él sabía que sus amenazas eran puro humo, a veces las llevaba a cabo pero solo cuando estaba realmente furioso y solo. Desde que Darien estaba con él sabía cómo controlarlo, aunque pareciese que Diamante controlaba a Darien. Para Darien Diamante era muy importante y quería hacerlo feliz, quería demostrarle que él podía ser igual de feliz con un chico que con una chica.

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, Diamante-

Diamante se giró y ambos se miraron fijamente.- ¿de verdad nunca te irás?-

-No, estoy enamorado de ti, no me voy a ninguna parte, sabes que...-

No pudo terminar la frase, Diamante se abalanzó sobre él en un segundo y sus labios se juntaron. Darien abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, pero enseguida se entregó al beso de la misma manera. Era su oportunidad de demostrarle que estar con un hombre era igual de increíble que estar con una mujer.

Darien metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Diamante y empezó a tocárselo. Era grande, sabía que le dolería pero no importaba. Mientras lo hacía acariciaba el pecho de Diamante y su cara, tan suave, tan irresistible.

Cuando terminó de masturbarlo y pudo ver que estaba listo para la acción, Diamante lo tumbo boca abajo con brusquedad, le bajo los pantalones y de un golpe se la metió por el ano. Al principio a Darien le dolió, no por nada lo intuyo, era muy grande. Pero al poco tiempo ambos disfrutaron, los vaivenes eran tan gratificantes que no podían dejar de gemir, hasta que finalmente todo terminó con la eyaculación de Diamante dentro del cuerpo de Darien. Luego cayó rendido, Darien lo abrazó y lo acercó hacia sí mismo. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Diamante lo miró con tanta dulzura mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, era lo que él esperaba hace tanto tiempo.

Había pasado toda la noche en el castillo, pero Serena en vez de angustiada se sentía feliz al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, Seiya era un amor.

De repente se acordó de Kevin, no por nada era muy despistada.

-Tengo que verlo y saber si está bien-

Fue hacia la cocina, confiando en que alguien se hubiese despertado ya para indicarle donde estaba Kevin o para llevarse algo a la boca al menos.

Al no encontrar a nadie, cogió un par de bollos y se fue donde las habitaciones para indagar por su cuenta. Fue abriendo puertas, hasta que dio con una sin querer, la de Seiya. Pensó que lo mejor sería cerrar la puerta y dejarlo dormir, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Entro despacio y cuando iba a mitad d la habitación pudo vislumbrar un brillo rosado muy intenso. Se acercó hacía el origen de tan hermoso brillo y pudo ver una rosa encerrada en una cúpula de cristal, se le habían caído varios pétalos.

No entendía como algo tan hermoso estaba tan oculto. Debería de estar abajo en el recibidor o en la biblioteca.

Cuando iba a marcharse tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien estaba detrás suyo y se asustó pero al ver que era Seiya un sentimiento de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Hola Seiya, lo siento por haberte despertado. Solo quería saber dónde estaba mi amigo Kevin y luego vi el brillo de esta rosa, ¡es hermosa! ¿Por qué la tienes escondida?-

-¿Y tú porque entras donde no te incumbe? – Seiya realmente se molestó. La apartó de la rosa y le dijo que se marchará.

Serena no entendía nada, ¿por qué se había molestado tanto con ella por esa rosa?

Seiya estaba muy enfadado, había descubierto la rosa. Se puso a lanzar cosas por toda la habitación. Esa rosa le hacía recordar día a día que estaría prisionero siempre y no podía evitar sentirse triste, irritado, cansado. Se puso a chillar, incluso a aullar. Desde que escuchaba a los lobos cerca del castillo muchas veces su único divertimiento era contestarles del mismo modo, se había acostumbrado a ser un lobo solitario, una bestia a la que sabía que nadie podría amar. Cuando se calmó se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la única chica que había despertado en él ese sentimiento después de mucho tiempo, la única que lo había entendido, le había gritado y echado de su habitación. Necesitaba disculparse con ella, así que rápidamente salió de su habitación en su búsqueda.

Serena estaba molesta, más que molesta confundida, y decidió dejarlo estar e irse a buscar a su amigo Kevin. Después de unos minutos encontró su habitación. El pobre estaba durmiendo, debía de haberlo pasado muy mal.

-Kevin, despierta.-Kevin no despertaba, así que decidió chillarle- ¡!Kevin , despierta!-

-¿Qu- qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo?- palpó en la mesita hasta que dio con sus gafas y se las puso.- ¡Serena! ¡Qué alegría verte!¿ Qué haces aquí?-

-Fui a buscarte, papá y mamá estaban muy preocupados por ti, y fui a parar aquí, igual que tú.

\- Eso parece, ¿por qué no nos vamos?-

-No podemos Kevin, en este lugar esta maldito, no podemos salir a menos que se rompa el hechizo, aunque no sé muy bien cómo. Pero lo descubriremos. Ahora vístete y baja a comer algo, te espero abajo-

Nada más llegar abajo Serena vio un gran banquete de comida. Eso es que alguien ya estaba despierto. Se encontró a Taiki saliendo de la alacena junto con Lita y Chibi Chibi.

-¿Puedo saber que ocurre con esa rosa? Quise despertar a Seiya y al verla me acerque y se puso como un loco-

-Ay si la rosa, es preciosa ¿verdad? El amo no me deja verla, un día la vi y se molestó mucho- respondió Chibi Chibi.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Alguien podría explicármelo?-

\- Emm, ¿se lo explicas tú o yo? –le dijo Taiki a Lita.

\- Bueno verás, creo que debes saberlo, es justo si vas a pasar aquí mucho tiempo. Esa rosa está unida a la maldición. ¿Te has fijado que hay pétalos que se han caído de la rosa? Bien, cuando la rosa ya no tenga ningún pétalo, ya no habrá forma de romper el hechizo. Por eso el amo no quiere que nos acerquemos a ella ni la toquemos. El más ligero golpe podría hacer que sus pétalos se desprendieran y entonces ya no habría posibilidad alguna de salir de aquí. El amo la cuida y la resguarda por el bien de todos nosotros.

\- Por eso se puso así, ahora lo entiendo. Pero me anoche me dijisteis que hay una forma de romper la maldición, ¿Cuál es?- mientras hablaba Serena no podía resistirse a comer todo lo que había en la mesa.

\- No he entendido un carajo de lo que has dicho, si dejases de comer mientras hablas tu vocalización sería más correcta – Yaten entro en la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

\- Uy , ya llegó el niño este, vete a comer y cállate, esta es una conversación de adultos.

Yaten le saco la lengua y se metió en la alacena.

-No le hagas caso a Yaten, esta como irritado con el mundo, es algo natural en él. Haber la maldición, eso te lo puede decir mejor Lita-

-Mmm, bueno, básicamente la maldición se romperá cuando el amo logré que alguien se enamoré de él y él enamorarse de esa persona. Cuando ambos manifiesten sus sentimientos abiertamente, el hechizo se romperá. Te seré sincera, no quiero presionarte pero tú eres nuestra única opción. El amo siente cosas hacia ti, y tu hacía él, lo sé.

Serena casi se atraganta con un pastel al escuchar eso. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Os vi anoche saliendo del baño, fue sin querer, solo me dirigía a limpiarlo pero no quise molestarlos. Nunca había visto al amo así-

\- Ni yo a mí- dijo Serena hablando para sí misma. Cuando terminó se levantó y se fue a su cuarto a pensar.

Cuando Kevin bajó no la encontró. La despistada de Serena se había olvidado de él , pero al ver toda la comida que había en la mesa y la alacena no le importó y se dispuso a comer todo lo que pudo con un hambre voraz.

…

Ya en su habitación, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Lita.

-"Cuando ambos manifiesten sus sentimientos abiertamente, el hechizo se romperá..."-

-¿Entonces esperan en que yo rompa el hechizo?- habló consigo misma - Pero dijo que me debo enamorar de el y recién lo conozco, no negaré que es muy atractivo y no parece ser tan malo como pensaba, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Me estabas escuchando? ¿Te dijeron que escuchar conversaciones privadas es de mala educación?-

-¿Y con quién estabas hablando?-

-Conmigo misma- dijo con firmeza- Pero un poco en voz alta, creo- enseguida quedo apenada y comenzó a titubear al ver el rostro de Seiya que la observaba con una dulzura que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Te parezco atractivo?-

-No seas creído- y le entregó una sonrisa la cual le resulto encantadora a Seiya y este le respondió con otra igual. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que él mismo rompió el hielo.

-Bueno mejor te dejo tranquila, si necesitas algo lo pides-

-Bueno- llego a decir casi sin aliento mientras lo veía salir del cuarto. Se había quedado esperando más.

-Pensé que me besaría… ¡ay! ¿Porque pensé eso? ¿Acaso quiero que me bese?- se dijo a si misma mientras se quedo pensativa.

-Soy un tonto! ¿Debería haberla besado? ¡No claro que no! ¡Cómo puedo esperar que ella se fijara en mi…-se alejaba recriminándose por lo sucedido.

En la casa de la familia Tsukino

Habían pasado varias semanas y seguían sin saber nada de su hija ni de Kevin. Habían acudido a la policía y empapelado las calles del pueblo con sus fotografías pero nadie sabía dónde podían encontrarse.

Cada día estaban más apenados pero se resistían a pensar que no los volverían a ver.

-Serena es una chica inteligente, ya verás cómo están seguros en algún lugar. No te preocupes, mi amor, volverán- Le dijo Kenji a Ikuko para consolarla, mientras ambos intentaban no llorar.

Las semanas pasaron y Seiya trataba de evitar cruzarse con Serena, aunque era imposible y seguían viéndose y hablando de cosas intranscendentales, ninguno quería decir lo mucho que echaba de menos al otro y lo que sentía cada vez que se miraban, hasta que una tarde sucedió.

-¡Ey!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Me parece a mí o me estas evitando? Te aviso que vivimos en el mismo lugar en algún momento nos cruzaremos. Lo gracioso es que las pocas veces que nos hemos cruzado o me has ignorado o me hablas de tonterías-

-Lo siento, no quise ser descortés, solo que no he estado de humor-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por nada, no lo entenderías-

-Si no me lo explicas ¿Cómo sabré?... pareceré tonta pero no lo soy tanto- y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.- Ven y me lo cuentas- y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo al jardín hacia una parte en la que había rosales, o por lo menos parecería que alguna vez hubo flores, el solo atino a seguirla sin decir una sola palabra obedeció. El jardín era el único lugar donde podían ver la luz del sol y escapar del castillo, ya que la maldición no les dejaba salir de él, contando como castillo hasta el portón principal un poco más allá de la puerta del mismo. Se sentaron en una banca y el frio se hacía sentir, platicaron amenamente por varios minutos, ambos se sentían tan bien juntos que no le prestaron atención al tiempo y no notaron que estaba oscureciendo.

-Estas tiritando de frio- le dijo Seiya al notarla algo pálida.

-Estoy bien, solo hace un poco de frio- y al tocarle la frente noto que estaba muy caliente.

-No, no estás bien, estas volando de fiebre, ya nos metemos, vamos-

-Que no, que estoy bien- le repetía mientras él la dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, pero en el camino ella se tambaleo y casi se cae pero este la tomo justo a tiempo evitando que se lastimara.

-¿Ves? Ni fuerzas para caminar tienes, vamos te darás una ducha caliente- y la cargo en brazos. Mientras ella se rehusaba a ser llevada como una criatura él la miro seriamente.

-Si no te dejas te terminare bañando yo mismo- a lo cual Serena solo atino a quedar sonrojada.

La dirigió a su habitación y la sentó sobre su cama.

-Espera aquí que te preparare la bañera, ya regreso-

-Yo buscare ropa y…-

-No nada de eso ahí viene Lita a ayudarte con eso, quédate quieta-

Serena solo lo quedo mirando, ¿Cómo ese joven tan dulce y atento era el mismo que había conocido hace unos días atrás? Se preguntaba ella misma. No era el mismo.

Cuando la ducha estuvo lista la fue a buscar, ella estaba sentada sobre el borde de su cama vestida solo con una bata de baño, él solo la observo perplejo, hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Me vas a dejar ir a ducharme o me seguirás mirando así de raro?- dijo sin dejar de estar apenada en su tono de vos.

-Claro que si, ven te llevo- la tomo nuevamente en brazos y la condujo hacia la bañera. Cuando ya estaban en la misma ella lo quedo mirando perpleja.

-¿No esperaras que me duche con la bata puesta?-

-Enferma y todo y sigues siendo testaruda-

-¿Testaruda yo?-

-Si señorita- y con cuidado la ayudo a meterse en la bañera y lentamente comenzó a sacarle la bata.

-No mires, promételo-

-Lo prometo- y cumplió, la ayudo a desvestirse sin mirarla-Ahora si te dejo tranquila, cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas estaré detrás de la puerta-

Serena no quería que él se vaya de la habitación así que tuvo una idea y fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante y no lo dudo. Disimulo querer alcanzar el estante donde se encontraba el jabón y demás objetos de baño logrando tirar algunos al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- volteo velozmente y se acerco a ella.

-Tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda-

\- Mmm, está bien, ¿qué necesitas?-

\- Estoy muy torpe y por mi falta de fuerzas no puedo enjabonarme bien la espalda, ¿podrías ayudarme? – dijo con un poco de pena. Sentía vergüenza pero necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por Seiya era real.

\- S-sí, claro. So- solo pásame la esponja que está a tu lado-

-Muy bien- le dio la esponja y Seiya se dispuso a mojarla y echarle jabón.

\- Bueno, allá voy- Seiya aun pensaba que Serena le diría que era broma, que no. Que ella podrá hacerlo sola, pero él se fue aproximando a su espalda y ella parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de detener su avance.

Cuando Seiya toco la suave piel de Serena supo lo que era tocar una nube. Era suave, aterciopelada, era como tocar la perfección. A medida que frotaba la esponja, que pronto fue sustituida por solamente sus manos, empezó a sentir un calor dentro de él, un hormigueo muy intenso, aquello era amor.

Serena por su parte en cuanto notó las manos de él tocando su espalda sintió un escalofrío, sintió que no quería que su piel y la de él se separasen nunca, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma. El amor no se construye con años, a veces llega en un par de días o semanas y de la persona que menos te lo podrías llegar a esperar.

-Debo admitirlo de una vez, lo amo y quiero saber si él siente lo mismo o soy solo un calentón para el– pensaba Serena mientras maquinaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Serena empezó a hacer gestos, gestos de dolor, y en ese momento se hundió en el agua. Quería saber el grado de preocupación de Seiya. Le sorprendió ver cómo ni se lo pensó y entre lamentaciones se metió en la bañera para poder sujetar bien a Serena. En cuanto Serena respiró aire fresco de nuevo pudo ver la cara de preocupación de Seiya y, ¿podría decirlo? Lágrimas. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó hacía él y lo beso. Fue un beso dulce y muy romántico, era su primer beso y desde ese momento ya sabía que no quería que nadie más que él la besase. Se había enamorado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Esto significa lo que yo creo?-

\- Sí, ya que no vamos a salir nunca más de aquí pues que menos que acostarme con alguien ¿no? No quiero morir virgen- mientras decía esto Serena se reía para sus adentros.

\- Ah ok, solo era eso – A Seiya quedó muy triste por lo que había dicho Serena, pensaba que ella podría sentir lo mismo que él, pero no era así. Pero en el momento en el que él se iba a levantar y a salir de la bañera Serena no lo dejo hacerlo.

-No quiero que te vayas-

-¿Por qué? Solo me ves como un trozo de carne ¿no? Hay más chicos en el castillo. – Seiya solo quería marcharse, antes de que la desilusión se vislumbrase en su cara.

-No, tonto. No me interesan el resto de chicos, solo me interesas tú.- Serena pensaba seguir con la broma pero en cuanto vio el semblante de Seiya no pudo- Solo estaba bromeando tonto-

\- ¿Por qué?- él la miró con dulzura y amor, algo que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Seiya pensando que podía tener frio la abrazó y estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Serena empezó a hablar.

-Porque he descubierto que lo que siento por ti no es atracción, ni cariño, es amor. Estoy enamorada de ti-

\- ¿De verdad? – Seiya no se lo podía creer y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, mi pequeño bombón-

\- Eso me hace muy feliz, pero ¿bombón?-

\- Sí, ese es mi nombre para ti, eres mi dulce bombón, ¿te gusta?-

\- Si, me gusta. ¿Sabes? Tu bombón quiere que la enjabones y la lleves a tu habitación- su cara notó picardía pero a la vez ternura- Te necesito, te he necesitado mucho estas semanas y no quiero que me vuelvas a ignorar – Dijo mientras un puchero asomaba en su cara.

\- Lo siento, amor. Tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo que yo, tenía miedo de muchas cosas. Imagínate si me hubieses dicho que no. Verte cada día me resultaría imposible-

\- ¿Amor? Me gusta cómo suena…-sin soltarse de ese cálido abrazo apartó levente su rostro del pecho de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos para luego decirme dulcemente- Te entiendo amor, lo mismo me pasaba. Pero ya todo paso, ahora solo quiero estar contigo- Luego le acarició la cara, delineando con su dedo los labios de él, hasta que su dedo fue sustituido por sus labios. Estuvieron en la bañera besándose durante mucho tiempo, sintiendo los labios del otro, la lengua, su sabor, diciéndose a cada momento lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro. Mientras las manos de ambos, ansiosas del otro, intentaban abarcar en todo lo posible el cuerpo de la persona amada.

En la casa de Diamante.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde lo acontecido en la habitación de invitados de Diamante, que en ese momento ocupaba Darien.

Aquel día cuando se levantó Diamante no podía creer lo que habían hecho. No podía ser posible.

-Darien, dime que lo que creo que paso anoche no pasó en realidad.- Preocupado.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no hicimos el amor? Sí eso te hace sentir mejor te lo diré- Darien estaba triste, pensando que no debió haberse ilusionado, que estaba claro que Diamante era heterosexual, que solo había malinterpretado las señales.

Muy triste se dispuso a vestirse para marcharse.

-Sólo quiero la verdad, Darien-

-La verdad es que anoche te confesé lo que sentía por ti desde hacía años. Y tú sabiendo eso te metiste en esta cama conmigo e hicimos el amor. Pero ya veo que para ti solo soy algo de usar y tirar. Cuando estas mal me usas y cuando estás mejor me tiras. No te preocupes que no te volveré a molestar más. – Y con esas palabras se marchó de la casa de Diamante.

Diamante aún seguía en la cama. No sabía que pensar. Lo de anoche le gusto pero no quería que Darien lo supiera, no tendrían futuro junto. Pero ¿por qué? Porque en el pueblo todos acabarían sabiendo y se terminaría su buena reputación. No podía ser, debía de afrontarlo.

Desde ese momento estuvieron una semana sin saber el uno del otro y eso a Diamante le afectaba mucho. Darien era el único que le entendía, el único con el que se lo pasaba bien y le hacía feliz, y él lo había estado usando todo este tiempo. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Pasó otra semana y cada día se sentía peor. Ya no salía de casa, ni quería ver a nadie, solo quería ver a Darien y pedirle perdón, decirle que lo echaba mucho de menos, pero de una manera que nunca imagino. Ya no le importaba lo que diría la gente. ¿Es tan importante lo que dictamine la sociedad?¿Más que la felicidad de uno mismo? Porque sin Darien no era feliz y ya no soportaba ser solo su amigo, se dio cuenta cuando se imaginó que Darien podría estar con otro. Eso lo puso muy triste y muy celoso.

Esa misma noche, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de su casa camino a la de Darien. Darien también vivía solo pero sus padres seguían vivos. Él tenía un espíritu curioso y quería estudiar y conocer cosas nuevas. Así que sus padres le daban dinero cada mes para que pudiese pagarse la casa y sus estudios.

-¿ Darien? ¿Estás ahí?.-Nadie contesto, pero Diamante no se dio por rendido.- Darien, por favor, necesito hablar contigo-

Al cabo de unos minutos una luz se encendió y abrió la puerta un Darien completamente dormido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-

\- No, sin ti nada está bien. Me ha costado tiempo reconocerlo, pero yo también siento cosas por ti y necesito volver a saber de ti, necesito que estés a mi lado y que nunca me abandones.

-Pensé que seguirías detrás de Serena Tsukino, que ella era tu gran amor. ¿Sabes? Siempre me hablabas de ella y yo como un tonto a tu lado escuchándote, y si no era de ella era de otra chica. Y yo solamente aguantaba porque prefería estar a tu lado como amigo a no verte nunca más. ¿Pero sabes qué? Que ya no puedo más. Tensaste demasiado el hilo Diamante, y ahora ya no quiero saber nada más de ti-

\- ¿Llegué tarde, verdad? Lo siento mucho. Yo solo quería decirte que en estas dos semanas me he dado cuenta de lo que significas para mí. El no saber de ti me estaba matando, sentía celos por si había alguien más. Solo quería que vinieses a mi casa y me dijeses que nunca te irías. Me he dado cuenta de que yo también sentía esas cosas por ti, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Darien, pero no quería admitirlo, me negaba a hacerlo porque eso significaría mi fin como en todos los sentidos. El pueblo ya no me vería igual, pero ¿Qué me importa lo que diga la sociedad de mí si no puedo estar con la persona que amo? – Diamante estaba muy triste, pensaba que había llegado tarde, que Darien ya no sentía nada por él. Se lo tenía merecido.

-Lo siento, ya es tarde. – contestó sin mirarlo.

-¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada?-

-No, lo siento-

-Está bien, supongo que me lo merezco, lo siento por todo, por haberte tratado así. Lo que necesitas sabes dónde vivo, hasta siempre Darien. – Lo dijo con un tono tan triste y compungido que Darien pensó que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría. Conociéndolo lo haría al llegar a su casa, a solas, como siempre había hecho todo.

Mientras Diamante se iba por donde había venido, Darien se metió en su casa. No podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Diamante. Su Diamante se había declarado. Le había costado dos semanas pero finalmente le prefería a él antes que lo que pensará el resto y él como un tonto lo había dejado marchar.

Sin más preámbulos se vistió y fue corriendo a casa de Diamante. En cuanto toco a la puerta Diamante le abrió. Se disponía a tomarse un buen trago de whisky que tenía en su mano, debía de estar realmente triste para eso.

-Hola Darien, lo siento por lo de antes. Fui un tonto, no tengo porque pedirte nada, yo solo quería…-

-Cállate, tonto – Darien tomó de la nuca a Diamante y lo beso, lo beso con desesperación, con rabia por todo el tiempo que había tenido que sufrir por él en silencio, por lo mal que lo había pasado estas dos semanas, por cómo había sentido, pero también con sentimiento. Porque al fin y al cabo lo amaba.

Cuando se soltaron Diamante lo miró a los ojos- ¿Esto significa que me das una oportunidad?- Dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

-Sí, todas las que quieras- Y se fundieron en un beso que terminó en la cama.

Desde entonces estaban juntos, la gente del pueblo se había enterado. Diamante había perdido muchos amigos, pero los importantes se quedaron. Además no le importaba, estaba viviendo una etapa muy feliz en su vida junto a su querido Darien y el resto le daba igual.

De nuevo en el castillo.

-Bueno ahora a la cama-expreso con mucha picardía. Seiya ya había terminado su labor en la bañera y se levanto para tomar la bata y cubrir a su pequeña bombón para poder así cargarla en brazos y llevarla hacia la habitación. Ella solo le sonreía y no podía parar de mirarlo.

Mientras la llevaba no podían apartar sus miradas, iban casi a ciegas por así decirlo sin mirar el camino hacia el cuarto, casi como si hubieran sido cautivados por algún tipo de hechizo. Hasta que a mitad del trayecto él se detuvo a lo que ella lo quedo mirando extrañada, pro antes que pudiera decir palabra alguna el acerco su rostro al de ella y le deposito un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, casi rozándolos, pero tan lentamente que le pareció eterno, cosa que enloqueció a Serena provocándole una fuerte necesidad de besarlo, de sentir nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez de una manera mas apasionada, casi sin dejarse respirar. No querían terminar esos besos ebrios de pasión, aunque tampoco podían. Cada vez que sus labios se encontraban entraban en un frenesí del cual no podían escapar. Y así topándose con las cosas pero sin soltarse entraron en la habitación, la cual estaba casi por completo a oscuras, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba de una manera tan sutil que permitía aun así verse.

Una vez dentro de la misma, la llevo hasta el borde de la cama y comenzó a desvestirla de esa bata que tanto le estorbaba y luego se abalanzó sobre ella continuando con la labor de esos besos que cada vez iban aumentando la intensidad.

-¡Ay Serena!, me vuelves loco… quiero comerte…- no termino la frase que volvió hacia ella con una voracidad que parecía un animal en celo. Pero pasados unos segundos se aparto disculpándose.

-Perdóname hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una chica y no me puedo contener, es como si un animal dentro mío quisiera salir y…-

-Shh- lo silenció colocándole un dedo sobre los labios de este- Entonces déjalo salir- su rostro ya no era el de una jovencita tierna y dulce.

-Es que no quiero hacerte daño-

-No lo harás-y se aferró a él haciéndolo que retomara donde había quedado hace unos segundos atrás.

Serena no quería que ese momento acabara, si debía pasar el resto de su vida allí deseaba que así fuera y con la persona que mas amaba. Si ese lugar iba a ser su prisión estaba dispuesta a cumplirla dichosamente.

Seiya no podía ya ocultar su excitación, el notarla cada vez más agitada solo lo provocaba aun más. Llevo su mano a la entrepierna de Serena y logró apreciar lo húmeda que ella ya se encontraba. Así comenzó a jugar con su clítoris y con los pliegues de sus labios inferiores haciéndola retorcer y estremecer de tantas sensaciones que le brindaba. Los espasmos comenzaron a llegar y estos lo enloquecían aún más. Ella no quería soltarse de aquella prisión hasta que llegó el primer orgasmo de la noche, pero no el ultimo, logrando que soltara gemidos, arqueándose y aun con las sensaciones de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, el aprovechó y se abrió paso hacia el interior de ella. Sin perder el tiempo se había quitado el bóxer y liberado su miembro que para ese momento ya estaba bastante rígido casi a punto de explotar. Para su asombro Serena con su cara de inocente lo tomó y lo direccionó hacia su destino, Seiya ya no se pudo controlar abriéndole aun más las piernas y con la ayuda de la mano de ella que le indicaba por donde, lo introdujo en el primer intento. Serena se aferró a las sabanas mientras él la penetraba, primero suavemente. Serena se quejó, era su primera vez pero él sabía cómo hacerla disfrutar. De un movimiento suave pasaron a uno más fuerte en el momento en el que Serena ya no se quejaba sino que disfrutaba de ese vaivén que se acontecía dentro de ella Él tomó sus muñecas y las colocó sobre la cabecera incitando que ella jadeara cada vez más fuerte. Las envestidas aumentaron violentamente provocando que el respaldo de la cama chocara una y otra vez contra la pared. En el momento en que ella sabía que estaba faltado poco lo rodeó con sus piernas como para contenerlo. Continuaron con los movimientos rítmicos e intensos, aumentándolos cada vez mas provocando constantes jadeos espasmódicos, hasta que en un momento de manera abrupta juntos llegaron al orgasmo, bueno para ella era el segundo. Luego disminuyeron su respiración las cuales seguían entrecortadas por tan acelerado labor, y sin apartar las miradas se sonrieron y fueron soltándose de a poco, para luego quedar recostados exhaustos.

Se quedaron observando de la misma manera en la que lo habían hecho varios minutos atrás cuando la cargaba en brazos, ambos sabían lo que esa mirada significaba…

A la mañana siguiente pasó lo que los habitantes del castillo tanto anhelaban, pero la primera en descubrirlo fue la pequeña Chibi Chibi. La pequeña intrépida vio como una mariposa se había colado en el castillo, nunca había visto una, solo en los libros que el amo la dejaba a veces hojear, era hermosa. Bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta adentrarse en el jardín persiguiéndola. Pero cuando llegó al portón dejo de prestar atención a la mariposa y se quedó con la boca abierta. El portón ya no estaba cerrado. Rápidamente subió a la habitación que compartía con su mamá Lita.

-¡Mamá Lita, Mamá Lita!- repetía una y otra vez mientras no paraba de saltar en la cama, completamente feliz por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué pasa hija?¿Te sucedió algo?-

\- ¡Sí!, algo maravilloso. ¡El portón está abierto! ¡Podemos salir! – de un salto cayó al suelo y fue abriendo las puertas de todos para decirles el mismo pregón, que el portón estaba abierto.

-Entonces, ¿la maldición había terminado? ¿Ahora todos eran libres?- se pregunto Lita desconcertada.

Con una gran alegría pero también algo de desconfianza, fueron todos poco a poco hacia el portón que anteriormente siempre había permanecido cerrado por años; solo se habría si alguien desde el exterior entraba, pero no para poder salir.

-¿Quién será el primero en salir?¿Y si es una trampa?-

-No creo que sea una trampa Yaten, aquí ha surgido el amor solo que no os dabais cuenta. – Taiki le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! La señorita Serena lo ha conseguido. – Chibi Chibi estaba muy feliz.

-Bueno, vamos a pasar el portón. Yo iré primero y me seguís. – Lita tenía miedo pero en el fondo sabía que nada ocurriría.

En el momento en el que Lita cruzo el Portón y lo sobrepaso, vieron que nada ocurría. La maldición había terminado. Entraron todos corriendo en el castillo para avisar al amo y a Serena de que todo había terminado.

Cuando Lita se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la habitación del amo decidió no molestarlos. No era tonta, sabia porque la maldición se había roto. Esa noche se mostraron sus sentimientos de todas las formas posibles, y eso hizo que todos pudiesen ser libres.

En la habitación de Seiya.

-Buenos días, mi dulce bombón.

Serena dormía en una postura nada cómoda lo que le hizo sonreír.

-Pero amor, te va a doler todo el cuerpo si continuas durmiendo así- Seiya no podía evitar reírse.

-Mmmm, si mamá ya voy a la escuela-

Esto hizo que Seiya no aguantase más sus ganas de reírse en alto algo que a Serena la sobresaltó.-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido eso?-

-Jajaja, nada amor, eres adorable. Te amo-

\- Yo también te amo y mucho, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. No quiero salir de esta cama nunca-

\- También la mía, ¿pero enserio nunca, nunca? Mira que seguro que ya prepararon el desayuno. – Le dijo retándola, ya que sabía que tenía hambre. Sus tripas mientras dormía se lo dijeron.

-Mmmm, sí, tengo hambre. Siempre tengo hambre. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso- dijo levantándose de la cama, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Siempre-

En la cocina del castillo.

-¡Amo!, ¡señorita Serena! ¡El portón está abierto! Hemos podido pasar, ¡!somos libres!- Chibi Chibi no cabía en sí de alegría.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Podré ir a ver a mis padres, deben de estar muy preocupados- mientras decía esto se dio cuenta de que Seiya se ponía triste.- Y tú, principito maleducado, vienes conmigo. Tienes que conocer a tus suegros.

-Jajaja, encantado mi amor. – cuando descubrió que su intención no era abandonarlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Serena y Seiya fueron a ver a los señores Tsukino junto con Kevin y Artemis. Los señores Tsukino se mostraron muy contentos de volverlos a ver.

-Mamá yo también te quiero pero me estas ahogando-

-Ay hija, como he echado de menos que me dijeses eso. – Ikuko estaba muy feliz, no solo había recuperado a su hija y a Kevin, sino que había ganado un yerno.

Hicieron una gran fiesta esa noche y acudieron todos los habitantes del castillo. Esa noche vieron lo felices que eran todos y lo dichosos que se veían. Por fin habían conseguido salir del castillo, pero el premio más grande lo estaban disfrutando Seiya y Serena. Se miraban el uno al otro como si solo existiesen ellos en el mundo. En ese momento se fundieron en un beso, el beso más romántico y hermoso que hayaís podido presenciar nunca. Un beso con tanto sentimiento, que se sabía a simple vista que estaban hechos el uno para el otro para toda la eternidad. El amor que se tenían había destruido la maldición, pero no solo la del castillo sino la del corazón de Seiya, el cual pensaba que sería incapaz de volver a amar.

FIN


End file.
